Dumbells
Dumbells is episode 10a of Season 4 of Rocko's Modern Life. Rocko gets arrested after a game of Ding Dong Ditch gets out of hand. Plot Heffer and Filburt are playing a game of Ding Dong Ditch when they get caught by Rocko. In order to demonstrate the prank, they bring Rocko to the O-Town Deluxe Apartments building and have him do the prank himself. But Rocko is eventually caught and Heffer and Filburt run away. The person who answers the door is Gladys Hippo and Rocko explains to her the game he was playing with his friends. Gladys laughs at this and Rocko walks away. As Rocko returns home, Gladys rings his doorbell and runs around the yard. Rocko reminds her that she has to hide discreetly to play the game. So he has Gladys inside the house as he rings the doorbell. Rocko hides inside his mailbox. But when Gladys doesn't answer the door, Rocko walks inside his house and finds Gladys hiding behind his chair. So Rocko decides to demonstrate the game by ringing the doorbell of the Bigheads' house and hiding in his bushes as Ed answers the door to find no one there. Soon, he and Gladys play Ding Dong Ditch at every house of O-Town and the news of the prank is being reported. When Rocko returns home, he finds Heffer and Filburt, who tell him that they are hiding due to the prank going out of hand. They put on a disguise and go on the lam as they leave. Rocko feels tired and eventually falls asleep. The next day, Rocko wakes up to listen to his doorbell ring. He finds that the S.W.A.T. team is outside and they arrest him, along with Gladys as they are taken to court via van. When Heffer and Filburt find that Rocko is taking the blame for their prank, they arrive at the court room and confess. So Rocko and Gladys are exonerated and Rocko returns home to hear his phone ringing. He answers it and little does he know, Heffer, Filburt, and the judge are crank calling him, only for the judge to get the crank call wrong. The episode ends with Rocko asking who is calling him. Characters Featured *Rocko *Heffer *Filburt *Spunky *Ed Bighead *Gladys Hippo *The Chameleon Brothers (cameo) *Fran the Newscaster Trivia * The title card of this episode is a parody of The Three Stooges with Heffer as Curly, Rocko as Larry, and Filburt as Moe. * At the end, the one who Rocko asks who is calling him is Joe (Murray). * First and only episode where the Hippo Lady plays a major role, and the first episode where her name, Gladys, is revealed. *It is revealed the Chameleon Brothers live next door to the Bigheads. *First and only time Spunky speaks, for a one-off gag during a vox pop. Goofs *When the disguised Heff and Filb depart Rocko's house, Heff calls Filb "François" and Filb calls Heff "Carlos". However, during their interview, Heff says, "Me llamo François", which is Spanish for "My name is François", but he is supposed to be "Carlos". Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring Spunky Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Episodes directed by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes storyboarded by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes storyboarded by Robert Porter Category:Episodes written by George Maestri Category:Episodes written by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes written by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes written by Robert Porter Category:Episodes directed by Robert Hughes